Random DP Chatroom
by FirestarterX
Summary: What would happen if Amity Park had a chatroom? A whole bunch of weird randomness, that's what.
1. CPAMUWTMWSO!

**Danny Fenton has logged on.**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Too-Fine Foley has logged on.**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

**Dash Baxter has logged on. **

**Jazz Fenton has logged on.**

**Valerie Gray has logged on.**

**Star DeLisle has logged on.**

**Kwan Sie has logged on.**

**Danny Fenton:** Tucker...

**Too-Fine Foley has changed their name to Tucker Foley.**

**Danny Fenton: **Better. So... what are you guys doing?

**Sam Manson: **Being bored beyond belief. Hey, do you guys remember the song I taught you over the summer?

**Tucker Foley: **I had a little chicky who wouldn't lay an egg...

**Sam Manson: **So I poured hot water up and down his leg...

**Danny Fenton:** And the little chicky cried and the little chicky begged...

**Valerie Gray: **And the poor little chicky laid a hard-boiled egg!

**Dash Baxter: **Da da da da, some chicken...

**Kwan Sie: **Da da da da, some egg!

**Star DeLisle:** I had a little chicky who wouldn't lay an egg...

**Paulina Sanchez:** So I poured wet paint up and down it's leg...

**Jazz Fenton:** And the little chicky cried, and the little chicky begged...

**Danny Phantom has logged on**

**Danny Phantom: **AND THE POOR LITTLE CHICKY LAID AN EASTER EGG!

**Sam Manson:** Da da da da, some chicken...

**Tucker Foley:** Da da da da, some egg!

**Valerie Gray:** I had a little chicky who wouldn't lay an egg...

**Kwan Sie:** So I poured gunpowder up and down it's leg...

**Danny Fenton:** And the little chicky cried and the little chicky begged...

**Dash Baxter****: **And the poor little chicky laid a hand grenade!

**Vlad Masters has logged on**

**Vlad Masters**: Daniel, tell your mother... What the fudge? Stupid teenagers.

**Tucker Foley: **I resent that! *Drops PDA* My baby!

**Danny Fenton: **Point taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom <strong>to** Vlad Masters: **Hiya fruitloop!

**Vlad Masters: **I am not a fruitloop!

**Danny Phantom: **...Says the 40-year-old bachelor in a Dracula costume shooting pink ectoblasts.

**Danny Phantom: **What's with that, anyways? Pink? I'd ask if you were gay, but the fact that you're STALKING my MOM kind of proves that you are straight.

**Vlad Masters: **Really, Daniel?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson: <strong>Randomness contest... GO!

**Danny Fenton: **I'm on parole on gummy bear island!

**Dash Baxter: **LOST: A unicorn. If you see it, you may be high.

**Jazz Fenton: **Ha! That purple dragon TOTALLY just cussed you out!

**Valerie Gray: **My hand smells like Proactive! Smell it!

**Kwan Sie**: My socks are talking!

**Tucker Foley: **Canadian pinapples ate my underwear while that moose was singing opera! It's true! I swear on my princess socks it's true!

**Sam Manson: **_..._

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Dash Baxter: ...**

**Kwan Sie: ...**

**Jazz Fenton: **...

**Valerie Gray:** ... You win.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Hey guys! Wanna know what Sam did this weekend?

**Sam Manson:** You wouldn't dare...

**Danny Fenton:** She went to a dance recital!

**Dash Baxter:** Seriously? WoW!

**Sam Manson:** You know Danny... I have this picture on my phone that I'm sure you would hate to have spread around the internet... Remember at the zoo?

D**anny Fenton**: Oh no, you wouldn't...

**Sam Manson has uploaded a photo**

**Sam Manson:** Oops. My finger slipped.

**Tucker Foley:** SAM!

**Danny Fenton:** SAM!

**Dash Baxter: **Niiiice one Fentonio.

**Sam Manson: **Aaaaand send. XD

* * *

><p><strong>An~ Hey guys. I know I haven't really been updating my other stories much, but I have a good excuse. My great-grandma died last weekend and I had to attend her funeral, my parents are getting divorced, and I am having to move to another state over the summer. Please give me some slack. I'm not Superman... no matter how much I feel like I need to be sometimes.**


	2. Fruitloops

**Danny Fenton has logged on.**

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Tucker Foley has logged on. **

**Jazz Fenton has logged on.**

**Dani Fenton has logged on.**

**Vlad Masters has logged on.**

**Vlad Masters: **Daniel, why are you attacking the kitchen supply isle in Walmart?

**Danny Phantom: **Because toast is evil, and I, Danny Phantom, full-time superhero, destroyer of flagitious, foul fiends, have sworn to protect this city from nefarious n'er-do-wells such as that! And therefore, I will eliminate them at their source!

**Vlad Masters: **Daniel? Are you feeling alright?

**Danny Phantom: **I'm more than alright! I'm DANNY PHANTOM! (heroic music plays in background)

**Danny Fenton: **Sorry 'bout that, dude. Hey, dude, do you, like, play bowling? I play bowling. I suck... Do you suck?

**Vlad Masters: **O.o

**Sam Manson: **Long story. Basically, Danny's human half is completely irresponsible and weird, while his ghost half... well...

**Vlad Masters: **Oh, super.

**Danny Phantom: **DID SOMEBODY SAY SUPER!

**Sam Manson: ***facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz Fenton: <strong>Danny, are you sure you're focused enough to cook dinner? You're still in ghost form.

**Danny Fenton: **What are you talking about? I'm fine!

**Jazz Fenton:** Are you sure?

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

**Jazz Fenton:** You just caught your suit on fire.

**Danny Fenton:** What are you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Putitoutputitoutputitout!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Okay, what song describes you?

**Sam Manson: **In The Dark, by Flyleaf

**Paulina Sanchez**: Don't Cha, by the Pussycat Dolls!

**Danny Phantom: **Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down

**Tucker Foley: **Sexy and I know It!

**Sam Manson: **No. Just... No.

**Tucker Foley:** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom: <strong>I will now be narrating everything.

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, that's retarded.

**Danny Phantom: **Scoffed the amazing superhero's lame sidekick, Tucker, as Danny grinned proudly and typed his response.

**Sam Manson: **Ooh... he totally burned you, Tuck.

**Danny Phantom: **Laughed Sam.

**Sam Manson:** Danny, cut it out.

**Danny Phantom:** said Sam, annoyed, as she glared at her awesome best friend.

**Sam Manson:** I will kill you if that's what it takes.

**Danny Phantom: **What are you going to do, I'm a ghost.

**Danny** **Phantom: **HELP! SHE"S IN MY ROOM AND SHE"S GOING TO- bgfjk

**Jazz Fenton:** He will be missed.

**Tucker Foley:** ... I call his computer!

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad Masters:<strong> I am an egotistic, lonely, crazy, conniving, evil, obsessed fruitloop bachelor who needs to stop stalking people's moms and get a cat. One which is NOT NAMED AFTER A CERTAIN SOMEONE'S MOM!

**Vlad Masters:** Daniel, I'm changing my password.

**Danny Phantom:** Let me guess: 'Danielmasters'?

**Vlad Masters: **Are you looking over my shoulder invisibly again?

**Danny Phantom:** No... Hey! stop blocking the screen!

* * *

><p><strong> Tucker Foley:<strong> Hey Vlad, why are you on this site anyways? Don't you have a Facebook?

**Vlad Masters:** I did. I was banned.

**Tucker Foley:** How do you get banned from Facebook?

**Danny Fenton:** Don't ask.

* * *

><p>Happy Easter! Or Passover, if you're Jewish...<p> 


	3. Karma? Maybe

**Hey... I'm happy to say that this has been a great month for people reading my stories! I have had about 1500 hits... although there is something that has been disturbing me. I have only had 700 people read them... It's not that I'm complaining, but you see those buttons down at the bottom of the screen? One of them says Story Alert. Try using it... But oh well. Thank you** **Dragonian master, starhedgehog1117, Oak Leaf Ninja, ****Danny1FANtom****, and SamXDanny** **for reviewing, I appreciate it. Now, TO THE STORYMOBILE, ROBIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton has logged on.<strong>

**Tucker Foley has logged on.**

**Sam Manson has logged on. **

**Jazz Fenton has logged on.**

**Dash Baxter has logged on. **

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.  
><strong>

**Technus 2.0 has achieved domination over the World Wide Web.**

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

**Danny Phantom:** Technus, stop hacking the chat room.

**Technus 2.0: **I, Technus, master of all thing electronic and hip, destroyer of-yyu6tr5y890erfturthjt8r90u6yh

**Danny Phantom: **Well, glad that's over with. Um... Say no to drugs, kids!

**Danny Phantom has logged off.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **Oh my god! Danny Phantom has saved me again! Soon we're going to get married and have little ghost babies, and he will forget all about the uncool goth girl-

**Paulina Sanchez has changed their name to Paulina Phantom.**

**Sam Manson: **Excuse me while I gag.

**Danny Fenton: **Technically that would be quarter-ghost babies...

**Sam Manson: **DANNY!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> Where's my phone?  
><strong><br>Tucker Foley:** Uh...it's-  
><strong><br>Danny Fenton: **Seriously where is it? Sam or Jazz might call! Or even my parents!

**Tucker Foley: **Calm down Danny...

**Danny Fenton:** How? I'm in mortal danger!

**Tucker Foley:** Dude, it's in your hand...

**Danny Fenton:** Oh...

**Tucker Foley:** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Okay, which one is funnier? SHANE DAWSON or onision?

**Dash Baxter: **Shane Dawson (My favorite flavor of popsicle is DICK! XD)

**Sam Manson: **Shane Dawson. (GO SHANAYNAY!)

**Kwan Sie: **Shane Dawson! (How Shanaynay stole Christmas? Funny as Hell!)**  
><strong>

**Tucker Foley: **Onision (My Angry Girlfriend? C'mon, people!)

**Danny Phantom:** Shane Dawson! I have a little Shane plushie that I snuggle with! It has Little EPIC sunglasses and quotes his shows when I squeeze it!

**Sam Manson**: O.o

**Dash Baxter:** ...

**Paulina Phantom has changed their name to Paulina Sanchez.**

**Jazz Fenton: **I'm burning that when you go on patrol.

**Tucker Foley:** I see why you put that on Phantom's account... If YOUR popularity went any lower, you'd have to be dead.

**Danny Fenton: **-_-

**Danny Fenton has removed Tucker Foley from his friends' list.**

**Danny Fenton has blocked Tucker Foley.**

**Tucker Foley:** Oh, c'mon, dude!

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley:<strong> That went well.

**Danny Fenton: **Shut up.

**Jazz Fenton: **What happened?

**Danny Fenton: **Don't...

**Tucker Foley:** During the college interview today, he tripped and spilled coffee all over the professor's new shirt.

**Dash Baxter: **Smooth one, Fentina.

**Danny Fenton: **I will avenge myself, Tucker!

**Tucker Foley:** And until then, we will all be laughing our heads off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson:<strong> Nice. For those few who haven't seen the video yet, Tucker got his underwear caught on an open locker door, tripped down the stairs, knocked down Mr. Lancer, and landed in a trash can full of lettuce.

**Tucker Foley:** I smell like vegetables!

**Danny Fenton:** I wonder how that happened...

**Jazz Fenton:** That's karma.

**Tucker Foley:** Maybe. A certain ghost boy may have also helped.

**Danny Fenton:** I can't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, that's it for this chapter! I want to give credit for the phone bit to <span>Dragonian master<span>, whose twin brother seems to be a comical genius. I don't really have much more to say, so... dont forget to review! It's that blue button beneath here.**


	4. Pray for these boys

**Danny Fenton has logged on. **

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Tucker Foley has logged on.**

**Vlad Masters has logged on. **

**Dash Baxter has logged on. **

**Kwan Sie has logged on.**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

**Valerie Gray has logged on.**

**Danny Fenton: **Jazz locked me out of Fenton Works again.

**Tucker Foley:** Why don't you just phase in?

**Danny Fenton:** One word: Ghostshield.

**Tucker Foley:** Isn't that two words?

**Sam Manson:** I can get you in.

**Danny Fenton:** You have a key?

**Sam Manson:** ... Sure, let's go with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton:<strong> Where's your mother?

**Danny Fenton:** In the grave.

**Vlad Masters:** O.o

**Danny Fenton:** GARAGE! I meant in the garage. Stupid spellcheck on my phone won't turn off.

**Vlad Masters:** Well...

**Sam Manson:** XD

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> Time to say hello to my hostages!

**Tucker Foley:** ... Is there something you need to tell us?

**Danny Fenton:** I meant grandparents! I swear!

**Sam Manson:** Sure you did.

**Danny Fenton:** I swear!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton to Valerie Gray:<strong> I think you're hot.

**Valerie Gray:** Thanks.

**Danny Fenton:** I wish there was something between us...

**Valerie Gray:** Me too.

**Danny Fenton:** Really? Like what?

**Valerie Gray:** A wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley:<strong> I couldn't believe you during lunch today, Danny.

**Dash Baxter:** What'd he do?

**Tucker Foley:** He grabbed Valerie's zebra print scarf off of her neck and wrapped it around his head like it was a hat, covering half his face and all his hair and ears. He said, "I'm a zebra ninja!" Then Mr. Lancer walked up, "Mr. Fenton, Take that scarf off right this moment." Danny, with a completely straight face, said, " But Mr. Lancer, I'm Muslim!" He threw his head back, raised his arms to the sky, and screamed, "ALLAH!"

**Sam Manson:** Even Mr. Lancer couldn't help laughing, he looked so stupid.

**Danny Fenton:** I try.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson:<strong> Seriously Tucker?

**Danny Fenton:** In the middle of English class, that nerd Frederick who sits next to Tucker lay his head down on his desk.

**Dash Baxter:** Then he screamed "I squashed my pimple!"

**Sam Manson:** And for a reason unknown to all of us, Tucker excitedly leans over and asks "Where's the pus?"

**Tucker Foley:** I was curious. Sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz Fenton: <strong>What is something that nobody needs to know the name of?

**Danny Fenton:** An aglet.

**Dash Baxter:** Colander

**Kwan Sie:** Grommet

**Sam Manson:** Tucker Foley.

**Tucker Foley:** That hurts, Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz Fenton:<strong> What's the funniest thing you've ever heard?

**Tucker Foley:** "Thomas Jefferson still lives!" -John Adams, the day Thomas Jefferson died.

**Danny Fenton:** We know the speed of light, so what's the speed of dark?

**Dash Baxter:** If idiots could fly, this place would be an airport.

**Sam Manson:** You can't die! I'm not in your will!

**Kwan Sie:** What if only the stickers are made in China?

**Valerie Gray:** What if air is actually poisonous but it just takes 100 years to kill us?

**Paulina Sanchez:** Every musical should have one minor character who is aware that everyone is singing and dancing and is completely confused and terrified.

**Danny Phantom:** Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes.

**Vlad Masters:** Once there was a little girl called Clarissa, she was ten-years-old and she lived in a mental hospital, because she killed her mom and her dad. She got so bad she went to kill all the staff in the hospital so the government decided that best idea was to get rid of her so they set up a special room to kill her, as humane as possible but it went wrong the machine they were using went wrong. And she sat there in agony for hours until she died. Now every week on the day of her death she returns to the person that reads this letter, on a Monday night at 12:00a.m. She creeps into your room and kills you slowly, by cutting you and watching you bleed to death.

**Danny Fenton:** I was wrong. You're not a fruitloop, you're a PSYCHOPATH!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that ends this chapter. **

**On Thursday night, three boys from the high school were in a car crash. None of them are dead yet, but all of them are in critical condition and one is in a coma. Please pray for them, as we all are doing where I am. They are good people and do not deserve to die. Pray for Cody, Tanner, and Ryan.  
><strong>


	5. O

**Danny Fenton has logged on.**

**Sam Manson Has logged on.**

**Dash Baxter has logged on.**

**Kwan Sie has logged on.**

**Tucker Foley has logged on.**

**Jazz Fenton has logged on.**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

**Star DeLisle has logged on.**

**Maddie Fenton has logged on.  
><strong>

**Tucker Foley: **I'm in Spanish Class!

**Danny Fenton: **Si! Comó estás los pantalones?

**Sam Manson: **?

**Jazz Fenton: **You do realize you just asked how our pants are?

**Danny Fenton: **Yes...

**Tucker Foley: **-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>XD

**Sam Manson: O.o**

**Tucker Foley: **:D

**Dash Baxter: **B)

**Kwan Sie: **:I

**Paulina Sanchez:** *~o~*

**Danny Phantom: **:O)

**Sam Manson: **WTF Danny?

**Danny Fenton: **It's a clown! See the nose?**  
><strong>

**Jazz Fenton: **Only you...

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie Fenton: <strong>Danny, go to bed.**  
><strong>

**Danny Fenton: **What are you talking about? I am in bed!

**Maddie Fenton**: Then why is 'The Avengers' playing from the TV in your room?

**Danny Fenton:** It's not! Our house just has heroic background music!

**Sam Manson:** This whole update is just one big fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> What is the number one thing on your bucket list?

**Sam Manson:** Create an alternative ending to the song 'Three Little Birds' where the dude shoots the birds and goes back to bed.

**Tucker Foley:** Ask Mr. Lancer why it's called English, if we live in America.

**Danny Phantom: **Overshadow some big jerk, and make him publicly humiliate himself.

**Dash Baxter:** Tell Justin Bieber to stop singing like me.

**Dash Baxter:** Wait, what?

**Danny Phantom:** Goal achieved.

**Tucker Foley:** Nice one, Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad Masters:<strong> Scary Story Contest. The one I thought was hilarious does not count.

**Sam Manson:** I got this one covered. 'Once there was a girl named Marissa. Marissa got a little china doll for her birthday. She thought it was ugly, so she threw it out the window. That night, when she's in her bed, she hears a little voice. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm in your yard." She looks around, but doesn't see anything. She decided she imagined it. A few minutes later, she hears the same voice. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm in your basement." Now Marissa is a bit nervous. She pulls her blankets up to her chin. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm in your living room." She's trembling with fear, closing her eyes. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm in your kitchen." Marissa's heart is beating wildly. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm on your stairs." She pulls the blankets over her head. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm in your hallway." Marissa was terrified, hoping it would stop. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm in your doorway." Marissa squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm at your bedside." Marissa hears nothing for a few minutes, so she decided it was safe. She pulled down the blanket. "I'm a little china doll, and I'm right HERE!"' The End.

**Danny Fenton:** Nice, but here's a better one. 'Once, a hiker got lost in the woods. He was tired, and it was going to be dark soon. He spotted a cabin up ahead. He ran up to the cabin, which was empty, and found the door unlocked. He went inside and locked the door behind him. That night, he slept in the empty cot in the corner of the room. It was late at night, and it was stormy outside when he woke up. He tried to get to sleep, but the portraits of demented, mangled faces on the walls terrified him and he had trouble getting to sleep. He eventually fell into an uneasy slumber. By the time he woke up in the morning, it was sunny outside again. It took him a moment to realize that there weren't any portraits on the walls. Only windows.'

**Tucker Foley:** This one's my favorite. 'Once upon a time we went to the park. We saw a dog. The dog ate us. The End.'

**Vlad Masters:** Tucker wins.

**Danny Fenton:** Fruitloop.

* * *

><p><strong>Mister Lancer has logged on.<strong>

**Danny Fenton: **You're going by Mr. Lancer in a chatroom?**  
><strong>  
><strong>Mister Lancer:<strong> No.

**Danny Fenton: ?**

**Mister Lancer:** My father named me Mister.

**Danny Fenton: **He was one messed up dude.

**Tucker Foley:** It must be hereditary.

**Sam Manson:** O.o That's surprising.

**Tucker Foley:** Surprising that I just burned a teacher?

**Sam Manson:** No, you can spell hereditary?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> I flunked out of Spanish class.

**Tucker Foley:** Too bad, dude.

**Valerie Gray:** Seriously?

**Jazz Fenton:** Harsh.

**Sam Manson:** Are you guys really surprised? He's barely passing ENGLISH.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there goes another epic chapter. Just for the record, 90% of this came from things my Best Friend Mary came up with. She's awesome.**


	6. Avengers and Stereotyping

**Danny Fenton has logged on.**

**Jazz Fenton has logged on.**

**Dash Baxter has logged on.**

**Vlad Masters has logged on. Tucker Foley has logged on.**

**Kwan Sie has logged on.**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Maddie Fenton has logged on.**

**Danny Fenton: **Hey, where are my shoes?

**Maddie Fenton: **I took them.

**Danny Fenton: **What? Why?

**Maddie Fenton: **To clean them.

**Sam Manson: **FINALLY!

**Tucker Foley: **Woot!

**Dash Baxter: **Hallelujah!

**Danny Fenton:** :'( Why mean lady, why? *sniffle*

**Jazz Fenton:** Danny, they smelled like a cat had died in them, and then another cat came and peed on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> Watching The Avengers in 3D with Sam and Tuck. Isn't it AWESOME?

**Tucker Foley**: I KNOW! Remember the one scene with the Hulk, where he slammed the table?

**Danny Fenton:** When Sam tossed her popcorn backwards onto the old couple? Hard to forget.

**Sam Manson**: Not as hard as when Hulk was slamming Loki around like a rag doll, and you were laughing so loudly that someone threw their shoe at you.

**Dash Baxter**: Oh, that was you? Can I have my shoe back?

**Tucker Foley:** No. MINE.

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley:<strong> Now that the whole school has seen it, time for Avengers quotes!

**Dash Baxter: **Hulk, SMASH.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Tell me if ultimate power wants a magazine.

**Tucker Foley:** You ever try Shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't what it is, but I want to try it.

**Danny Fenton:** Oh, So that's what it does...

**Sam Manson:** How... How is that a party?

**Kwan Sie**: Doth thou mother know you weareth her drapes?

**Jazz Fenton: **Phil? I thought his first name was Agent.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> Wow, I had a great time at your house Uncle Vlad.

**Vlad Masters:** :)

**Sam Manson:** Uncle Vlad?

**Tucker Foley**: What were you doing at Vlad's house?

**Danny Fenton:** ... Bonding?

**Jazz Fenton**: O.o

**Vlad Masters:** I'm glad you had a good time... Wait, where's my cellphone?

**Danny Fenton:** Got to go. I have some very important calls to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad Masters:<strong> I am... Wait, what do I have to say again?

**Danny Fenton:** I gave it to you on a piece of paper. Stop stalling.

**Vlad Masters:** Fine...

**Vlad Masters:** I am a deranged fruitloop who needs a cat to spend my senior years with. There, can I have my phone now?

**Danny Fenton:** Let me think. No...

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Baxter: <strong>Het kwn, woud o lk oo cme wh .

**Kwan Sie:** ?**  
><strong>

**Dash Baxter: **Holy typo Batman O.O**  
><strong>

**Danny Phantom:** Actually, it's Danny Phantom. Easy mistake.

Paulina Sanchez: Inviso-Bill? :D

**Paulina Sanchez has changed her name to Inviso-Paulina.**

**Sam Manson: **Can't... Breathe...

**Tucker Foley:** Hey, this is Jazz. Tucker just flipped his chair backwards laughing and he's not getting up...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson:<strong> Hey, I just got bought some new boobs.

**Danny Fenton:** You can BUY those?

**Sam Manson:** Yeah, I got them at this place in New York. They're really soft.

**Tucker Foley:** Can I feel them?

**Sam Manson:** Sure! Just come over tonight. I couldn't keep myself from stroking them all day today.

**Danny Fenton:** Will you let me hold them?

**Sam Manson:** Wait... I meant BOOTS. GUYS!

**Jazz Fenton:** XD ROTFL

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley:<strong> Hey, who wants to go to the Slip-n-Slide with me?

**Sam Manson:** Only fat people go to Slip-n-Slide's.

**Paulina Sanchez:** and ugly people.

**Danny Fenton:** Guys, don't be rude.

**Jazz Fenton:** Danny, how dare you!

**Danny Fenton:** ?

**Jazz Fenton:** Don't stereotype!

** Danny Fenton:** But-

**Dash Baxter:** STOP STEREOTYPING!

* * *

><p><strong>Kwan Sie:<strong> If we were Glee characters, who would we be?

**Sam Manson:** Tucker would be Puck.

**Tucker Foley:** Sam would be Sue.

**Dash Baxter:** Kwan would be Mike.

**Kwan Sie:** Paulina would be Brittany.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Valerie would be Santana.

**Valerie Gray:** Danny would be Artie.

**Danny Fenton:** Dash would be Dave.

**Dash Baxter:** Phantom would be Blaine.

**Danny Phantom:** I'M NOT GAY! Why does everyone think that?

**Sam Manson:** You're right; I guess that would actually be called narcissism.

**Danny Fenton:** But-

**Paulina Sanchez:** STOP STEREOTYPING, DANNY! Geez!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that took a while. I had exams, and I had to pack for when I move, and my Mom unhooked the computer because I would spend 12 hours a day reading Fanfictions. I know what I am about to do was used in Phantom Facebook, but I need to explain a few things.**

**1: My Dad stole my shoes to clean them last month. He used that exact quote, only he used something a bit more offensive than 'peed'  
><strong>

**2: In this part, Tucker is me. I have an obsession with feet.  
><strong>

**3: Avengers rocked ass. I usually get quite a few glares in the theaters, though.  
><strong>

**4+5: I stole my big sis's phone and blackmailed her over the weekend. It was fun.  
><strong>

**6+8: I have weird friends. X]  
><strong>

**7: A 'What if.." scenario I came up with.  
><strong>

**9: Do I have to even explain this?  
><strong>

**And there we go. L8r peeps!  
><strong>


	7. The randomness ensues

**Danny Phantom has logged on. **

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Tucker Foley has logged on. **

**Dash Baxter has logged on.**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

**Paulina Sanchez:** Going to New York. Text me 3

**Danny Phantom:** Okay, just let me get my invisible cell phone. I'm always losing it.

** Sam Manson:** Oh, you're losing it all right...

**Paulina Sanchez:** Haha, you're hilarious Inviso-Bill. Call me, then.

**Danny Phantom:** Better find my invisible house phone too.

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley has posted a photo.<strong>

**Danny Fenton: **Hey, It's one of those tagging thingies.

**Sam Manson:** Hey Tuck, are you the drunk, the crackhead, or the i-can-do-it? Cuz it could be any of the three, and I can't tell from the tag.

**Tucker Foley:** I don't remember.

**Tucker Foley:** Hey, wait a minute...

**Danny Fenton:** Why am I the masked superman?

**Tucker Foley:** Because you're the weird crazy psyco dude! :)

**Danny Fenton**: I'm feeling the love, Tuck. Feeling the love.

**Tucker Foley:** Well, who else would eat the zombies who are chasing and trying to eat us?

**Sam Manson:** There are so many things wrong with that mental image, Tucker.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> I'm bored.

**Dash Baxter:** -_-

**Danny Fenton:** I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> I made a bowl of Popcorn. I turned around for a second... And Jazz took my popcorn!

**Tucker Foley:** What a terrible person!

**Danny Fenton:** I. Know. Right?

**Sam Manson:** Go Jazz!

**Danny Fenton:** -_- my popcorn...

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> X]

**Sam Manson:** B)

**Tucker Foley:** :D

**Jazz Fenton:** :P

**Dash Baxter:** Xe

**Danny Fenton:** What IS that?

**Dash Baxter:** a fail of epic proportions.

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Baxter:<strong> Seriously, who's the guy who picks up the roadkill?

**Kwan Sie:** IKR...

**Jazz Fenton:** Yeah.

**Sam Manson:** Maybe some creepy stalker dude comes and eats it.

**Paulina Sanchez:** We all know that's way too farfetched. Everyone knows that the moment we turn around, a giant monster rises up out of the road and eats it.

**Sam Manson:** You're kidding me, right?

**Paulina Sanchez:** What do you mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom:<strong> Hey there handsome.

**Danny Phantom:** I've got nothing on you, beautiful.

**Danny Fenton:** Are you free tomorrow night?

**Danny Phantom:** I can make time for you.

**Vlad Plasmius:** Am I interrupting something I hope I'm not?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson:<strong> Hey, guys? Phantom has the hiccups.

**Tucker Foley:** ...Hiccups? Why is this so important, again?

**Sam Manson:** Every time his diaphragm contracts, something around him freezes or explodes.

**Tucker Foley:** Ah...

**Sam Manson:** What is Phantom afraid of? Danny?

**Danny Fenton**: Er...

**Dash Baxter:** Scary Movies?

**Valerie Gray:** Baby dolls?

**Paulina Sanchez:** Ghosts?

**Sam Manson:** Stupid teenage girls? (See above)

**Tucker Foley:** Germs?

**Danny Fenton:** Well, not exactly... He's afraid of bunnies.

**Everyone:** BUNNIES?

**Tucker Foley:** Seriously, Danny?

**Sam Manson:** Hold on, I'll try it...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson:<strong> I just threw a rabbit at Danny Phantom. XD I'm going to die laughing.

**Dash Baxter:** What happened?

**Tucker Foley:** He screamed at the top of his lungs and fell out the window.

**Sam Manson:** Yeah... How did you know?

**Tucker Foley:** I can hear him from my house.

**Dash Baxter:** Is that what that is?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton:<strong> Little known facts! Go!

**Sam Manson:** The area code for Antarctica is 672.

**Dash Baxter:** If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.

**Tucker Foley:** Banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour.

**Danny Phantom:** A cat's urine glows under a blacklight.

**Danny Fenton:** How do you know that? ...Never mind, I don't want to know.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie.

**Danny Fenton:** The human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet.

**Danny Phantom:** How do you know THAT?

**Danny Fenton:** I'm a homocidal maniac who kills people in my free time, why?

**Sam Manson:** That explains the "spellcheck" incident a few chapters back...

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley<strong>: I was stabbed by a box cutter today. The people I call friends...

**Danny Fenton:** Don't forget when you were slammed in that door.

**Sam Manson:** Priceless! XD

**Tucker Foley:** Do you see my point?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton<strong>: My parents told me to watch less TV and read more.

**Tucker Foley:** Harsh. What did you do?

**Danny Fenton:** I turned on the subtitles. X3

**Jazz Fenton:** You KNOW that's not what they meant...

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom:<strong> Moron.

**Danny Phantom:** Jerk.

**Valerie Gray:** Original. Really original.

**Danny Phantom:** So is moron..

**Valerie Gray:** Point.

**Danny Phantom:** Very sharp.

**Valerie Gray:** Sharp as a spoon...

**Danny Phantom:** A spoon that is sharpened with a sponge, maybe.

**Valerie Gray:** A sponge with an iron shell.

**Danny Phantom:** That is covered with a pillow.

**Valerie Gray:** Then the pillow was cut off.

**Danny Phantom:** And replaced with a larger one.

**Valerie Gray:** That was cut with a bigger knife.

**Danny Phantom:** And the iron-coated sponge was dropped in the ocean, rusting off the hard outer covering.

**Valerie Gray:** But in the time that it took to rust off we forgot what we were talking about.

**Danny Phantom:** And we started a new conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Baxter:<strong> What's something that you always do?

**Danny Fenton:** Mock people in a voice they don't even have.

**Tucker Foley:** Close the fridge slowly to see when the light goes out.

**Sam Manson:** Use the word 'thingy' when I can't remember what something's called.

**Kwan Sie:** Run up the stairs because I feel an evil presence behind me.

**Dash Baxter:** Don't we all...

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley:<strong> Hey Danny, you know what sucks?

**Danny Fenton: **A vacuum?

**Tucker Foley:** ...You know what sucks in a metaphorical sense?

**Danny Fenton:** A black hole?

**Tucker Foley:** You know what just isn't cool?

**Danny Fenton:** Lava?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know it's been a while, but I didn't give up on the story. I was just saving up good ideas. Okay, here we go.**

**1: I don't have a phone. Period.**

**2: I'm Tuck in this one. My friends posted one of those, and this conversation occured.**

**3: ...**

**4: My friends steal my popcorn X'(**

**5: Don't ask...**

**6: Me and my friends...**

**7: Pitch Pearl rules. nuff said.**

**8+9: My sister hates bunnies. I constantly mock her for it.**

**10: I recited these from memory, excuse me if I mixed a couple up.**

**11: See number 6.**

**12: I did this.**

**13: Me and a guy who has a crush on me on Facebook.**

**14: guilty as charged.**

**15: My friend Mary and I...**

**Okay, ideas, anyone? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
